<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time travel by Lafidaninfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918484">Time travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa'>Lafidaninfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一战后。<br/>狗也不吃的三观。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>轮椅沙沙地碾过地板。已是深秋的尾声，从走廊外面照进来的阳光的温度，不足以将枯叶的辛味蒸腾到空气中去，那种弥漫着的萧索的回忆于是有了层次感，自足踝向上，将他由深至浅地包绕起来，像是一床柔暖的泥沼。<br/>这座战时黑洞洞的堡垒，已被改造成纪念馆，黄昏时分的光线铺开陈列在干燥的地板上，他用手撑着栏杆，一格一格数着自己的步子，直到一串欢快而悠长的连奏从楼底传了上来。<br/>蓝色的多瑙河。<br/>音乐是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的旋律，却因为乐器的关系多了几分滑稽的调性。他匆匆把轮椅摇过楼梯的转角，便因为眼前看到的场景而暂时地失去行动力。<br/>一个瘦削的、戴着眼镜的褐发青年，坐在阳光和煦的院墙下，肩头扛着一架古旧掉漆的手风琴，他正用那沙哑的乐器演奏故乡的音乐，连绵的乐符构成了一个巨大的织体，将时间阻挡在外。<br/>罗德里希俯视着他，从那枚嘴角的圆痣，一直打量到对方身上那套肮脏泥泞的军服。来自记忆中最黑暗的那个角落的沉渣一点点翻涌上来，它们与眼前的近似幻象的风景交叠在了一起，却并没有给他一个明确的结论。<br/>褐发青年尚沉浸在自己的琴声中，他脸颊深陷，面容憔悴，皮腰带勒得很紧，也掩饰不了整套衣服的松松垮垮。他哪里还有一点昔日帝国的风光呢？他只不过是一个地位低下的二等公民，遭到监禁，被侮辱被遗弃，这架破手风琴也许是看守者念在过去的旧情上给予他的最大的恩赐了。然而那流畅的琴声至始至终洋溢着与这时节并不相称的安逸与欢快，从中袒露开来的那颗赤裸的心，透明得让人甚至不敢望进去。<br/>他听见楼梯上轮椅的动静时就停了下来。他们的目光相遇了。罗德里希凝视着过去的自己，那双紫罗兰的眼睛是他全身上下最为明亮的地方。<br/>他想说点什么。说什么都好，只是想要安慰他。告诉他不要放弃，不要绝望，要活下去，在泥堆里打滚也要活下去，哪怕此刻形销骨立，哪怕黎明迟迟不肯到来。<br/>然而现在这个虚弱的自己对于安慰的初衷来讲，本身就是一个最大的讽刺。他满心的想要拯救什么的心情，在冲口而出的时候化作了最不痛不痒的内容。<br/>“这不是最坏的时候。”<br/>他坐在轮椅上，朝着楼下的自己微笑。最坏的时候还没来到。您看我的样子就明白了。这话当然也可以这样解读。为了掩饰自己的沮丧，他拼命露出一种柔和满足的神情，没想到对方直截了当地点点头。<br/>“我知道，”<br/>衣衫褴褛的褐发青年勾了勾嘴角，这个动作他们都太过熟悉，几乎通过角度就能判断接下去的发展方向。然而这次的笑意是真真切切地，从那眼睛里散发出明亮的光来。<br/>“这并不是最坏的时候。”<br/>因为没有什么是最坏的时候。就拿我来说吧，我昨天接了个洗衣服的活，当然他们原本比较喜欢叫我去拔草，帮他们跑跑腿也好。不过这样悠闲的时候不多，他们叫我洗什么呢？内裤。两个排的、肮脏的、勤务兵的内裤。即使是维也纳阴沟里的流窜犯也不会有比这更龌龊的恶意了。但是我洗了，拿它们去换吃的。下工的时候我又看见一群一群的人被赶进那个冒着烟的洗澡房。隔着栅栏，两个军官在监督枪毙的仪式，总共五个人，每次抽个数，抽到的人就枪毙，打两枪，靴子踩在流出来的肠子上。有个幸运的家伙，前天抽三的时候他排在了四，昨天抽一的时候他排在了二，我们可以赌一下他能不能活到后天……<br/>所以没有什么是最坏的时候。人们常将希望放在明天，相信明天会更好。但如果明天不一定比今天好，他们会怎么做？您又会怎么做？<br/>——没有灯，那就自己点一盏，走下去。哪怕周围是无尽的黑夜。<br/>这样的想法在脑海中忽地明晰起来，就仿佛从过去到现在从未动摇过一样。褐发青年平和地微笑着，又低头拉起了手风琴。他听见他低低的絮语，这是对他的劝诫，轻得几乎无法辨别，然而这已无关紧要，因为那句话的内容，无论对哪个时空的自己来讲，都已深入骨髓：<br/>“请您也好好活下去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“答应合并，并不是因为我认可你们的理念什么的。”<br/>“只是因为我爱您，路德维希。”<br/>他举起双手，像是要展示给世人看看他手上有多少鲜血——也包括他自己的。<br/>“所以我是共犯。”<br/>“可这无关紧要。”<br/>他抚摸着金发青年坚毅的脸颊，用那鲜血淋漓的手，紫眸中满溢的温柔，像是要透过对方的躯壳望向另一个实际并不存在的影子。而那个影子现在已经具象化，长成了可以毫不费力就能摧毁他的强大帝国。<br/>可他不在乎。<br/>“因为我爱您。”</p><p> </p><p>“每个人都认为你是受害者。”<br/>“每个人？”<br/>“对。”<br/>“动机呢？”<br/>“你管那个作甚。”<br/>“……每个人？你们？”<br/>“还有他们。特别是他。”<br/>“他坚持是他把你拖下水。”<br/>“所以每个人都，当你是受害者。”</p><p>“除了你自己。”</p><p>END. 10.11.2009</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>